Updated Dying for a sandwich
by mafiabro
Summary: Clint always seems to find trouble wherever he goes.


"Jarvis"? It was a croaky whisper.

"Jarvis"? This time said with a bit more force.

"Agent Barton welcome back."

"Yeah thanks, Jarvis who is in the tower right now?"

"Mr Stark and Dr Banner are in the upper lab. Captain Rogers is attending a meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D Ms Romanoff is unknown, and Thor is currently off world". The AI informed Clint.

Great he thought I can clean myself up with no interference. He limped while holding his right side, sharp intake of breaths every few steps. And at several points of his tortuous journey he had to brace himself against the nearest object. So, the nausea and light head would pass. "Agent Barton, Jarvis asked, would you like me to inform Dr Banner that you require assistance?"

"NO, no… no thank you. Its not that bad. I will be in my quarters if anyone asks". "Very well sir". Jarvis replied.

Sanctuary at last. Clint didn't even bother to shut the door properly. He just needed his own space. Slowly he made his way to the couch and perched on the back of it, sending a ripple of pain up his right side that made him strangle a cry back. Breathe Barton, Focus, Relax. One stage at a time. Standing up slowly, a wave of nausea hit again, and he very nearly didn't hold it back. Another limp, breathe, stop battle to the bathroom.

Tony had questioned why Clint had asked for a large mirror and hard back chair in the bathroom, but now at times like these he was glad to rest and have a look at the damage.

He gently took his jacket off, it was ripped and scuffed…. And is that a bullet hole? The shirt came next, Clint was still trying to keep pressure on what ever wound he had, but more and more blood just kept appearing. Oh, oh no he said. What he thought was a graze was in fact a ragged puncher wound from a bullet. And as he had released the pressure to undress the blood had started to flow. The light head, nausea and pain flashed over him.

"Oh no, Oh Shit"! Was the last thought he had as he lost the battle with consciousness. He fell from the chair hitting his head on the sink (because it couldn't get any worse right?)

Pepper had been absorbed in her Stark pad when she entered the elevator. Knowing Tony wouldn't come to the meeting, so she was busy sending E-mails and preparing business to discuss with him, when something on the floor caught her eye.

A small dot on the floor, water? Coffee? She bent down to inspect it using the tip of her stylus to prod it. Blood. At that moment the elevator doors opened on the living quarters, and Pepper was just about to call out to Jarvis when she noticed another dot just outside the elevator.

Her eyes tracked the dot to a bloody handprint on the wall, on the back of a chair, the wall, and it continued up the hall way. "Jarvis"."Yes Ms Potts. Who was recently in the elevator"?

"Agent Barton mam". "And where is Agent Barton now Jarvis"? "In his quarter's mam". "Jarvis Call Dr Banner and Mr Stark and call the medics to Agent Barton's room NOW!"

"Yes, mam" Jarvis replied. She ran, to Bartons room. The door was slightly open. "Hello Clint, Its Pepper" she called.

Nothing, no reply. She walked cautiously in to the apartment. The first thing she saw was the couch and the blood stain. Then the trail of blood leading to a closed door. "Clint", she called, a faint mummer from behind the door. She rushed over and reeled at the sight.

Clint was face down, blood all down his face and more blood pooling by his side. "Clint, Clint." She really didn't want to move him, so grabbed some towels to at least try and stop the bleeding.

"Clint I'm here, help is on the way". Tony and Bruce had run into Clint's apartment what they saw in the bathroom shocked them both. Pepper kneeling in Clint's blood while trying to save his life. Everything just burst into life, medics swarmed in taking control and Clint was whisked off to the medical bay. Assess, patch, dispatch. All done within 5 minutes.

What is that bleeping noise? And why is it in my Bathroom? Clint thought.

"Hey, slowly". Nat? "Go slow Clint". Yes defiantly Nat. "We've got you. You are safe". Safe Clint thought, that's good.

And he drifted off.

Two days later Clint re-joined the conscious world, after ten stiches to his head, four pints of blood and three hours in surgery.

"Ah he is awake at last" Tony said. Nat shot evil eyes at him to tell him to back off. He raised his hands in mock surrender. "So, going to tell us what happened" Nat asked.? "Well I think I stopped a robbery". WHAT! They all yelled.

"Well I just wanted a walk, and get some fresh air. And as I was walking, I remembered this great sandwich shop, so I headed towards it. I just walked in, head down not paying attention, and when I look up a guy is pointing a gun at me. And the shop owner has his hands up.

Nat I'm sorry I just went barging in, a stupid mistake". "Hey, hey" Replied Nat, "it's a sandwich shop not the first thing you think off for an armed robbery".

Clint Continued, "the guy looked shocked, he turned to run past me, but I blocked his path". Tony rolled his eyes. Pepper slapped him.

"We wrestled a little and the gun went off. I honestly thought it was a graze". "Well" Tony said, "you can expect a bill for the clean up". TONY! Everyone shouted in unison.

"O.k o.k" Tony backed down. But he was already working on a plan for Jarvis to inform the team if any member came to the tower with even a scratch on them.

Clint relaxed into the bed, letting his pain meds work and knowing he was safe with friends. He was starting to drift off, when a sudden craving came over him.

"Nat"?

"yes Clint"

"I still really want a sandwich".


End file.
